


MISSED

by healaries



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Tired Sage (VALORANT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healaries/pseuds/healaries
Summary: Jett misses a call from Sage when she really needed her.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Kudos: 14





	MISSED

Jett yawned as she sat up on her bed. It was a cool autumn day outside, and she had treated herself to some sleeping in.

A tired hand reached over to her bedside table, loosely grabbing her phone.

One missed call: Sage.

“Fuck.” She let out under her breath, as she tapped the notification to start up a call.

Sage should be on lunch break now. She quickly sobered herself up as the phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

She was about to give up when she heard a voice.

“Hello?”

It was Sage. She sounded dejected.

“Sage? What’s wrong?” The white-haired woman quickly began firing off questions. “Why’d you call me? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sage responded in a soft voice. “Just had…. An accident, I guess.”

Jett began sliding out of bed as she listened, before replying. “An accident? Should I come over?”

“No. I have to get back to work soon.” She could hear Sage sigh. “We can talk when I get home, okay?”

“Sage--” Jett immediately went to argue, but was cut off with the stern voice she had grown to love.

“No, Joon-hee. I need to go.” And with that Jett heard the click of the call ending.

She let out a frustrated groan.

She understood that Sage’s job wasn’t easy. Being a well-known and respected doctor at a top hospital was far from a stress-free job.

But she wanted Sage to understand that she was there for her.

Although no matter how hard she tried, Sage never seemed to take her seriously when things happened.

She opted to be alone. And Jett hated it. She hated to see Sage in such an awful state.

And she was done standing by doing nothing about it.

* * *

When Sage came home that evening she wasn’t expecting much. 

Her face couldn’t help but light up when she came home to the scent of delicious food in the air and the sight of a candle lit dinner.

“What’s the occasion?” She couldn’t bite her tongue as she took her coat and shoes off, walking into the dining area of their cozy apartment.

“You.” She heard Jett from the kitchen, and looked over to find her lover in a pale blue apron.

“What about me?” Another question escaped her lips.

“What not about you?” The blue-eyed woman smiled as she finished up what she was doing and grabbed a glass of wine. “Come on, sit.”

Sage nodded, moving to sit down.

“So what happened?” Jett eyed her while she cut a piece of her steak.

“Nothing happened.” Sage said, looking away. It obviously wasn’t the truth but she didn’t want to admit the truth.

“Sage.” Jett sighed, looking at her with tired eyes. “Come on. Talk to me. Please.”

Sage’s demeanor crumbled as she looked into her girlfriend’s pleading eyes.

“I messed up.” Sage dropped her utensils on the plate, shutting her eyes. “I messed up, and now someone is dead.”

“Sage…” Jett’s face softened as she looked at her with worry. “That type of thing is... normal. I-I’m really sorry that it happened… but you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it…”

“How can I NOT beat myself up over it?” Sage stood up, anger building up inside her. “You don’t get it. You wouldn’t get it. You don’t understand how it feels to tell a desperate family that you made ONE wrong move and killed someone close to them.”

Jett was stunned, frowning as she couldn’t even find the words. Sage continued on, pushing her chair back.

“It’s a stranger to you and I. But that’s somebody’s son. Someone’s husband. Future father.” The ebony-haired woman’s voice began to break. “And it’s over now. All because of… because of me.”

Jett watched her gulp hard.

“You weren’t the reason he was there in the first place.” It was Jett’s turn to stand up.

“What?” Sage blinked to avoid incoming tears as she looked up at Jett.

“It may have been your mistake that inevitably led to that, sure. But you weren’t the reason he was there to begin with.” Jett began walking over to her. “You can’t beat yourself up over something like this. Nobody’s perfect. Not you. Not me. Definitely not Brimstone.”

The brown-eyed woman looked away. She couldn’t help but smile at the last comment.

“I know that it’s awful. I know that. I’m not saying anything about that. I’m just saying I want you to be happy. Because you make me happy.” She reached up to stroke her cheek, turning her to meet one another’s eyes.

“Please.” She repeated, “Talk to me. I want to comfort you. I want to be there for you. I know you think you don’t need anyone but it’s okay to need people. Especially me.”

Sage said nothing as she burst into tears, collapsing onto Jett’s chest.

The latter held her tight, stroking her back and whispering sweet words into her ear.

The pair stayed like that for a good couple of minutes before Sage was all cried out.

“I love you.” She said quietly, voice still shaky as she looked up to meet Jett’s gaze.

“You’re beautiful.” Jett grinned, “I love you too.”

Sage let out a giggle as the two quickly forgot about dinner.


End file.
